The Human Returns
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: I think I put it in the right spot, but the movie I have the cat returns. But I DO believe it is the right place. Haru can't wait any longer. She has to return, she has to see the one she loves so much but when she does will tragedy strike?
1. Haru's Choice

I just saw the cat returns and I am so writing a story! I own nothing though I want to pinch Haru's face! She's so adorable! This take place the night after the end.

1234

Haru starred at that window that night, looking at the moon, and sighed. She was eighteen now and she had been thinking a lot about the Baron, and Prince Lune, and Yuki, and Toto, and of course Muta-her favorite fat cat. She had been asked out by her old crush three times now, but she turned him down each time. She wanted to see Baron. She thought of her mother, she thought of everyone she would leave behind:IF: she left.

She felt tears spring to her eyes and sighed.

"I can't take it...I have to see him."

She had to see The Baron.

She quickly went through her closet and put on a yellow and red checkered shirt, and a yellow skirt, with lace at the bottom. Starring at herself she winced at her short hair. She hoped he liked it. Pulling out a piece of paper, she wrote, "Mother, I love you-I promise you will see me, a different me, in a year. But there is something I must do, please don't hate me, and please don't be frightened when you see me again Haru." Opening her window, she began to crawl out of it. This was not the first time she'd done this. Since she returned home she would retreat and go back home. But, this time she couldn't she had to go, she loved him.

She loved The Baron.

Dropping to the ground she began to run, trying to remember how to get there. 'Please wait for me Baron...I love you.'

Unknown to Haru, The Baron was thinking of Haru to. He sat on his couch Toto, and Muta sitting across from him, eating some cake. The now King Lune, and Queen Yuki, were visiting. They had left their two children at home, they were twins. They were both white, but the tips of their tails had black. Their eyes where that of their father's, green and red. One was a girl, and one was a boy. They looked at Baron who didn't seem to be paying much attention. He sat with his legs crossed, and with the miserable look on his face.

As of late, he could not get her out of his head.

When Haru told him she had a crush on him he thought it was silly, but days later he realized he could not get her out of his head. He often wondered how she was, and sometimes sent Muta to look at her, and tell him how she was doing. He just couldn't do it himself. "Baron, Baron!" Lune called to him, and the orange cat shook his head, "Oh I am dreadfully sorry, you were saying." King Lune sighed, looking at his now good friend. "I was saying why don't you come with us. Our children are having a birthday soon, and we would like you to come to their party." Baron softly smiled, and walked to the table lifting up two presents, it just so happens I have a present for them."

He let Queen Yuki, and King Lune look at it, and both smiled. The book was called, "The Story Of Haru." Yuki smiled, "I can see why you did this, the children love her story." She opened it up, and both Lune, and Yuki gasped, the drawings were lovely. "Did you draw this?" Muta suddenly looked up, looking uncomfortable. "No," The Baron chuckled, "Muta did." Lune and Yuki looked at him, "Oh they are so good!" Muta mumbled and shoved more cake in his mouth. "You miss her too don't you Muta." Muta turned red, "No I don't, she was always calling me Fatso! She is a disrespectful girl!"

Baron sighed, "Lets go, I think it would be nice.

The four, King Lune, Queen Yuki, Muta, and The Baron stepped outside, and opened the portal to leave. As they all entered inside they just missed Haru running forward. "Oh no!" Running faster she dived in the portal, and followed through the rest. Then she felt the sharp pain as she crashed into the hard familiar ground. For an hour she laid their, dead to the world. By the time she woke up, she was already back into a cat. She looked around, smiling her cat ears twitching. In the distance she could see the castle. "Baron...Baron I just know your there. Your there." Running forward, she knew she had to make it to the castle, she had to see him.

1234

Baron smiled at the children, as they begged to have their present early. Queen Yuki scolded them, "Now, now, tomorrow your birthday will come, then you can have them." Baron chuckled as the soon the be five year olds groaned. "No, it's quite all right, here." Both children gave a loud cheer, and when they saw the book they cried out for joy. "THANK YOU UNCLE BARON, THANK YOU!" The children ran to Muta, and asked them to read it. He sighed sitting down and opened the book, and cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time there was a young beautiful girl, with a good heart. She was miserable the day she did a very good deed. She had saved the prince, Prince Lune, of the kingdom we lived in. She, herself had almost gotten killed in this act. Now a not so wise king, the father of Prince Lune, had tried to repay her, and to her surprise, and horror, had decided that she should marry his eldest son against her will..."

Baron made a small sound, and walked over to the window, not wanting to hear any more. The memories of her, was just too miserable for him. King Lune smiled at one of his dear friends, and approached him, "Baron...why do you not go to her?" Baron sighed, and with sad eyes looked at the King. "I can not...She is human, and I am a cat. To be with me she would have to give up so much, I can not, and will not ask her to do so." He sighed, "No matter I love her..." Lune reached out, and grabbed The Baron, hugging the surprised taller cat. "I am so sorry...you love her so much, that you would do this to yourself. I only hope my love can be as strong as yours, that my feelings are just enough for Yuki." Baron chuckled pulling away, holding him by his elbows. "Of course your love is strong enough...of course they are."

Baron released him, and looked back outside the window, when he heard a familiar voice. "BARON! BARON!" Turning he saw Yuki running down the hall, looking for him. "Haru..." He gasped, and rushed to the doors. He reached them just in time to see her rush down the hall, and turn left into another. "HARU!" He ran as fast as he could, and when he turned to corner, he saw she had stopped, starring at him. Tears where in her eyes, a faint blush decorating her cheeks. She smiled, "Baron...BARON!" She ran to him, and he ran to her meeting her half way there. He caught her around her thin waist and spun her around before embracing her. He set her down on the floor bending slightly over to hug her. "Haru..."

He could hear her softly sobbing in his ear, and he starred at her, "My Haru...my dear Haru." He pulled her away, and looked at he wet face. "I wanted...I had to come...even if you are with someone else, I have to tell you I-" She was cut off as he placed a hand under her chin, and pressed his lips gently to hers. Her arms wrapped around her neck, as his wrapped around her waist. "Ah-EM!"

The two broke reluctantly away seeing Yuki smiling, her paw to her face, and King Lune grinning, his tail swishing. Muta was smiling, the twins under their arms, the children crying, "It's the Haru lady! The Haru lady!" Haru blushed, and felt a paw brush against her cheek, and looking up she saw that the Baron was looking at her. "I could not forget you...but I could not bring yourself to see you...I did not want you to give up your life for me...Not for me." Haru pressed her head to his chest, and began crying once more. "I don't care, I want my life to be with you!" Baron kissed the top of her head, and whispered in her ear, "Marry me?" She laughed wiping her tears, that despite her efforts would not stop. "Yes, oh yes!"

Looking into her eyes, again the two slowly drew together, for another kiss, knowing many more would follow.

1234.

short but I think It works. 


	2. The Black Cat

thank you for all your reviews-I'm sorry this has taken me so long! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Here's the next chapter...

1234

It wasn't a week after Haru has arrived, and Baron had proposed that the two were getting married. They were to be wed in the palace, and by request it was going to be small. Just the King, and Queen, their children, Toto, Muta, and of course the priest that would be wedding the ones to be married.

The priest was an elderly cat with what used to be black fur. Now he was mostly gray and white, and had to wear golden spectacles on the brim of his nose. He would casually push them back, as they often slid off his nose. He was an amusing old cat, inside the church and outside it.

Yuki was dressed in a fine white dress, that almost blended in with her fur. She was going to be the brides maid. She was helping her twins in their outfits. The twins Rin, the female, and Jin, the male would be playing the flower girl and ring bearer. Rin, swished her tail impatiently as her mom tugged on her small pink dress trying to straighten out any wrinkles. Jin sighed looking uncomfortable in his normal prince get up. A fancy white shirt, with little embroidered golden swirls near the edge of his sleeves. He sighed, "Mama, why is this day special?"

A large smile crossed Yuki's face, "Because it's the day that the ending of your book comes to an end."

In the same room, Haru was looking at herself critically. She smoothed down her brown hair once more, frowning at the mess. A silver clip with a large golden flower had been placed in her hair, long golden strands coming out from under the flower. She continued looking at herself, and swallowed. Maybe she did look okay...Her dress was far better than the one the King had made her wear the first time she had visited the cat Kingdom. The dress she now wore, was silver, with gold threading that looped in swirls around her chest, and waist. A veil hung over her head, and trailed to the floor, real flower petals sewn into her sash she wore around her waist. She smiled, and without warning burst into laughter.

Yuki, and the children looked at her, startled. "Haru," Yuki asked with a smile, "What is it?" Haru looked at her, and smiled, "I just realized my name is going to be Haru Humbert Von Gikkingen!" Yuki smiled at Haru as she laughed again, "It's so long Yuki!" Yuki nodded, "But I'm sure You'll like taking that name Haru-chan." Haru smiled at her, and looked in the mirror. "Yes...Yes I will."

Muta was with Toto, the crow currently nagging at Muta for not putting on a tuxedo, or anything. "I've pinned a flower to my fur, what more do you want!" The grumpy cat grumbled. Muta and Toto were to be the best men. King Lune wouldn't play the best man, but he had a very special role. Haru had approached him, and asked if he would give her away. Haru had said, "I never met my father, he died when I was young. I was often worried about the wedding, not having anyone to give me away...but I would be honored if :you: would give me away." Lune was thrilled at the idea, and happily agreed.

Lune was watching The Baron, straighten his black bow tie for the hundredth tie, and smiled at him. "Is this really alright?" Baron asked again, looking at himself. He'd never worn a black tuxedo, he's always preferred his white suit. "Baron you look fine," Lune said with a slight laugh. Baron's face never seemed to show any emotion, but his gestured and his eyes told all. He was obviously worried, and it looked as if his orange fur had gotten paler. Lune took his friend, "Lets go out there now, I'm sure everything will go fine."

Now it was the time for everything to start.

Baron made himself comfortable by the priest, or as comfortable as he could be. The old cat gave a funny little laugh, "First time getting married my boy?" Baron looked at him strangely, "Uh Yes..." The priest laughed again, "Well good for you...I don't like marrying off two cats that have already been married before." Baron smiled nervously at the old cat. "Uh...yes..." Muta jabbed Baron with his elbow, and muttered, "Look, it's starting."

Taking in a breath, he looked over at the twins who were making their way down the aisle. He smiled as Rin turned her basket over dumping all the petals at once. Jin poked her, and pointed at the petals, and said something to her. With her tiny white paws she scooped up some petals, and began to drop the ones in her arms more evenly. Yuki followed after, smiling at the twins, and took her place waiting for the bride.

Baron's eyes shone as the King led Haru down the aisle, his arm bent so that she could place her paw there, and his other paw on top of hers. Baron could just make her face out through the veil. Her lashes were pointed down, and she couldn't meet Baron's eyes. To her his eyes were overwhelming, and strong, she would always get lost in them. Lune stopped and pulled back her veil, kissing her head gently. Baron held out his paw, and she placed her paw in his. She stood in front of him, and he stood in front of her. They smiled, and the priest began. They did not hear the words, but they could feel the meaning of what he said.

"If for any reason, someone believes that these two should not be wed please speak now, or forever-"

"I know of a reason why they shouldn't marry."

All turned to the look at he who had spoken. A black cat was standing in the middle of the hall. Everything about him was dark. He wore a black tuxedo, with a red undershirt, and a black bow tie. Black shoes, a black hat with a red ribbon going around it, and his black tail swished lazily behind him. Haru noticed that one of his ears were torn, but that wasn't all she noticed. He had the same eyes that Baron had.

Baron's arms instantly wrapped around Haru, "You..." Haru looked up at him, eyes filled with confusion. The priest behind them spoke up, and asked, "Let me guess young'n...you love this woman right here?" The black cat laughed, "I could care less about that stupid girl." Lune stood in front of Haru, and Baron, his mixed match eyes narrowing. "Bite your tongue!" The cat laughed, and withdrew a cane. It too was black, but with a white ball sitting at the top of it. "Oh forgive me your highness."

His sharp green eyes met the Barons, "I'm sure you remember me my old friend."

"We are not friends." Baron said sharply, tail swishing almost threateningly behind him.

The cat laughed, "Oh yes, we aren't are we?"

Muta stepped forward, "Hey what do you want pal!"

The black cat took off his hat, "My name is Kyru Humbert Von Gikkingen, and I am here to kill that girl there." He raised his cane, and pointed it strait at Haru...

1234

sorry for the slow update and for how short it is...more to come... 


	3. Stabbed

next chapter finally!

1234

Haru's paw went to her mouth, and Now Muta stood in front of everyone, his fur bristling. Yuki held the twins to her, the two whimpering. Lune went to his family, making sure to keep his eyes one Kyru. Toto looked at the cat with the torn ear, and then at Baron, "Is he your brother?"

"No," Kyru chuckled answering for The Baron, "The same artisan that made him made me. He gave me to this stupid child, cruel, and uncaring." Kyru spat on the floor, "I'm sure Baron fed you that crap about how you can get a soul if your loved, you can get a soul if your hated, but not necessarily a good one."

Baron looked at him, and sighed, "Kyru...I've said again and again...If you just control your anger, tame your hate, I can help you. I hold no malice towards you." Kyru glared at him, "No...you were loved and I was hated...none of that was fair. You didn't even bothering helping me." Haru looked at Baron, who frowned his eyes shining, "I didn't know how you were suffering."

Kyru touched his ear, "That human brat broke my ear...I can barely hear. Remember that promise I made? I promised you would feel pain such as I have when we met again, and we've met again," He looked over at Haru, "and I see you've found someone you love dearly."

Muta suddenly shouted, "Alright pal, that's enough! Your not doing anything to Haru, or Baron, or anyone!" Kyru approached Muta whose face had become red with anger. "Oh?" Kyru said smiling, "You'll stop me? A big fatso like you" Muta's eyes flashed and he ran for him, despite Muta's call. Kyru twisted the ball on his staff, and pulled. A long silver blade flashed out, and a strange sound of meatle sinking into flesh could be heard.

Screams filled the air, and Muta had gone quite still. He stood there, frozen, and finally looked down. Just below his shoulder, and a little over to the right, the blade had sunk through. It was a piercing pain, and Muta felt as if his nerves were all shot. He looked back, at the twins who were screaming for their Uncle Muta. He looked at Lune who was screaming for the guards. He looked at Haru who was screaming, tears in her eyes. He looked at Baron who was screaming and racing forward.

There was so much screaming...

Finally he looked at Kyru who pulled the blade from his chest with a sharp tug.

Muta said nothing as he fell to the floor.

Baron and everyone stilled, Kyru was gone, just like that. "Where did he...where is he!" Yuki cried holding her children back. Toto rushed towards Muta, and put his wings on the large cat's belly. "NO! NO COME ON DON'T BE DEAD! DON'T BE DEAD!" Baron, dropped by Muta's side, and pressed his hand to the wound, "Call for a doctor!" Lune nodded, and repeated the order. Haru rushed forward, and looked at Muta, "Oh no...Please Muta...please!" She broke down crying, and Baron looked at her gently, before pulling her to him. Toto was going on and on about how he would never call Muta fat again, fat tears spreading down his feathers.

The priest pushed up his spectacles, "I guess the wedding is called off then?"

1234

There was a lot of pacing outside a closed door. Baron, Lune, and Toto were walking back and forth, while Yuki, and Haru sat on a bench against a wall. The twins were taken to their rooms, so that they could settle down from their terrible event.

The door creaked open, and a fat gray cat came out, he smiled, and said, "He'll live. Though that arm of his will be useless for awhile. He can leave bed in a day or two...arm needs to be in a sling at all times for a week." The doctor handed a bottle to King lune, "Make sure he get a spoonful of this everyday." Lune nodded, and sighed, "Thank you doctor." The doctor laughed and went on his way.

Toto rushed through the doors, and smiles appeared on all the cats faces as they heard Toto cry, "YOU MAJESTIC, BEAUTIFUL, GENTLE, GOD OF A CAT! YOUR ALIVE!" Haru smiled, "They really are close then. Baron nodded, "They do a good job of hiding it," he smiled at her, and she could see the relief in his eyes. Lune suddenly frowned, "About this kyru matter, we'll have someone with you and Haru at all times." Lune looked at Haru, "You saved mine and Yuki's life...now we can repay you." Haru nodded, and Lune added, "I'm sorry your wedding was ruined."

Haru took Baron's hand and rested her head against his arm, "It can wait...I..." She looked up at Baron, "I'm so afraid you'll get hurt...I don't want that." Baron looked at her, and frowned, "It's not my life he wants Haru..." He brushed the tears in her eyes, and let his arm rest around her shoulders, casually stroking the shoulder his hand was against.

"Ahem."

The group turned and Lune let out a loud gasp. "JUN?" An Orange cat with one red eye, one green eye stood there. She was dressed in a knights uniform, and smiled at Lune. "Well cousin, I was here for a visit when I heard some strange news. So..." Her strange eyes narrowed, "Where's the bXstard that touched Muta?"

1234

sorry so short...well new character-I made her up. Hmm...could she be a future love interest? 


	4. Jun

alright I'm writing the next chapter now and I have to say something about what I felt was a rude comment.  
I'm sorry it's been over a month but I am facing several problems 1)I already have four other series stories I promised to do and that I am currently working on.  
2) I goto the hospital for a medical condition at almost every waking moment.  
3)I'm moving 4)Someone stole my families dogs, two boxers who we've had since I was a little girl, and I've been looking for them everyday after school.  
So before you go snapping at me, and telling me what to do, I suggest you consider that something might be going on in the author's life.  
okay here's the next chapter.  
1234

Jun marched forward, chin raised high, and eyes gleaming. This air of integrity seemed to hang about her as she approached her cousin. She was taller than him, and was almost Baron's height. Both her cat ears had dangling earrings, and she was very lovely to look at. Yuki leaned to Haru and whispered, "This is Jun, Lune's cousin. She is Princess of another section of the cat Kingdom. She renounced her throne so that she could be a knight, and her younger sister could rule," Yuki also added, "I do believe she holds Muta in a soft spot of her heart."

Lune smiled at his cousin, and led her to Muta's room, everyone following. Toto was talking happily to Muta, whose eyes were barely open. It didn't look like he was aware of anyone there. Jun quietly went forward, and dropped to his side. "Muta dear," She called softly, "Muta?" He turned to look at her, glazed eyes not seeing her.

Jun's ears twitched, "You've gotten yourself in trouble again." He lazily blinked and murmured, "Who is there...I can't see any of you." The room went quiet at those words, but Lune broke the stillness by dropping at his cousin's side and whispering, "It is the medicine talking, come let's leave him, and let him sleep." Toto fluttered his wings and asked, "May I stay with him? When he is able to think clearly I can come get you Jun, and all of you of course." Lune considered, and nodded.

The group left, and Jun's attention turned to Haru. A smile decorated her face, "Ah...your Haru. Muta draws you well." Haru's cheeks went pink and she smiled. Haru drifted to Jun, and took her armored arm, "Jun, I'm sorry...Kyru wants me...and if..." Jun smacked Haru's head soundly, and waved her paw at her, "None of that!" she cried. Jun smiled at her, "None of that Haru-chan. Lune," Jun turned to the King, "May I look out for Haru and Baron?" Lune smiled, and said, "Well, if you feel you have the time."

Jun blew air forth making her lips make such a funny sound, Rin and Jin giggled. "Pish! Posh! I have all the time in the world! I came here to see all of you, and meet Baron's bride, but I guess that was cancelled for now. I'll gladly look out for them and," Jun bent down plucking up the twins, "I wanted to see my favorite kittens!"

/Later/

Baron sat on the couch, in one of the many living rooms, Haru's head nestled on his lap. He was stroking her hair, as she slept soundly, her tail swishing in her sleep. Jun was watching them, with a soft smile. Baron looked at her, and asked, "Why don't you sit?" She shook her head, "No thank you Baron, I was just thinking of checking in on Muta." Baron nodded, and looked Haru. She looked so peaceful.

"What made you fall in love with a human?"

Baron looked up at Jun curiously.

Jun smiled, "Or was it her cat form you fell in love with?" Baron stopped rubbing Haru's shoulder, and gripped it gently. "I fell in love with her, not in love with what she was. Human. Cat. That is not what I loved. When we first met, she was timid, so very timid. I watched her grow through the ordeal with the king, watched her become a strong young lady, watched the timidness melt away." Baron smiled, "Yet at the same time, she still needed protection, still needed someone to love her, and without realizing it, that was what I did. It took me until after she was gone for me to realize I cared for her."

Jun smiled, "Funny how that always seems to be the case. You have to be apart from something before you realize you love it." Jun did leave, the door frame and sat across from The Baron. "How are you going to deal with this all? Kyru...he seems so different from you?" Baron sighed, "He was kept by someone cold, while I kept by someone who loved me dearly. Kyru was loved dearly by the artisan, and that was how he got a soul, it was the child who owned him that turned his soul sour with hate." Jun frowned shaking her head, "If only that could have been changed, I'm sorry he blames you."

Baron looked away, "Maybe I am to blame." Jun frowned shaking her head, "Never say that again, you didn't know, and you were young. You must never blame yourself for how someone turns out." Jun snorted, "Look at Lune's father! He was normal enough until his wife died, God rest her soul." Baron looked at Jun, who sighed, and rose, "Well I'm going to check on Muta now, I'll walk you to your bedroom when I see him."

Jun left, and walked briskly down the hall, and found herself in the room Muta was resting in. Toto was asleep, and so was Muta. She could see the bandages on his arm, and frowned sadly that she had not been there to help. She smiled knowing he would not have wanted her help, 'I'm a big cat!' he would grumble.

Cautiously she approached him, and took his good paw. "Muta darling...it's me Jun." Muta made a soft noise, and Jun leaned down kissing his brow. "I'm here, and I'll get that Kyru. I will." Jun was brought out of her blissful state when a high pitched scream filled the air. She turned sharply gasping, "Haru!" Running down the maze like halls, she eventually dropped on all fours so she could go faster. When she arrived to where she's left Haru and Baron, she felt her blood grow cold.

"Blood..." She whispered, and with that word, Kyru who stood over Haru, turned to face the one that was meant to protect Haru.

1234

that's all for now, I'll try to update faster. 


	5. Gone

I'm going on a trip, so I'm sorry this hasn't updated in forever. Funny, someone said they think they know where it's going...I have no idea where it's going...I think I'm just pulling things out of he air...

1234

Kyru smiled at Jun who drew her sword. She looked at Haru who lay on the ground, and then let her mismatched eyes dart around. "Baron...where is he!" She demanded fiercely fur bristling. Kyru snickered, and jerked his head to the right. Jun's eyes widened, the window was shattered. Jun growled, "YOU'LL PAY!"

The two met, sword to sword, Jun snarling and hissing, and swiping her clawed hand at Kyru. "What's the matter?" He purred, "Upset that I killed your friend, or is it the fact that you were slacking on your duties?" Snarling again, she reached out and scratched his face. Blood dripped off his face, and he touched his cheek soiling his white gloves. His sharp eyes flashed, "You biXch."

He swiped at her with his sword, it grazing her arm. "Ah!" She cried, and dropped to her knee. Her arm could no longer support her sword. Growling she put her sword in her other hand, Kyru smirking, "Oh please, that hand is unskilled for fighting. This will be like fighting a kitten." Jun smiled at him hissing, "Try me." He met her again, knocking her down with strong force. He laughed as she struggled to move, and with a laugh cut her hand. "DamXit!" She hissed, sitting on the floor. He stood over her with a smile, and whispered, "It was nice meeting you Miss Jun-" He was cut off when Baron's cane smashed into his head. He was knocked off his feet, and he managed, to drop on his side, rolling across the room.

Haru was standing, a bruise on her cheek from where she's been struck. Tears where in her eyes, as she held The Baron's cane. "How dare you?" She snarled at him big fat tears streaming down her face, wetting her fur. Kyru laughed, "Fell lucky girl, you will join his side. My intention was to only kill you, but Baron got in the way. It's just like him to do that!" He rose, but almost fell back from shock when a familiar voice cut in, "Sorry Kyru, but I'm perfectly fine." Kyru turned, watching as The Baron climbed in through the window. "I managed to cling to the ledge, Cats do have nine lives."

Haru's eyes lit up, and she cried, "BARON!" She rushed to him, forgetting that Kyru was there. "NO, HARU WAIT!" Baron cried, but it was too late. Kyru had raised his sword and brought it down to kill her, But Jun interfered, her sword catching his. "I am Jun, a princess and a knight, I won't let you get away with what you've done." Kyru growled, "STUPID KITTEN!" He shoved her away, Jun crying out.

"Oh no Jun!"

Kyru was ready to stab his sword through her, when some one grabbed him by his tail and threw him against the wall. Jun's ears perked up, and she smiled, "Muta!" she gasped. Muta stood ther3e, his arm in a sling looking tired and grouchy. "You woke me up..." He snarled at Kyru who was rising with difficulty. He then looked at Jun, his face red, "Um...uh..h...hi Jun." Haru giggled, and received a glare from Muta. "I save you and you laugh at me!" Baron smiled at him, "Good to have you back old friend." Muta only snorted, helping Jun up to her feet, face still flushed.

Kyru had risen, and smiled, "This party has gotten a little too big, I think it's time I say farewell!" He dashed for the window jumping out it, everyone rushing to see what he was doing. "Where did he go," Muta demanded, looking for him. "Well where ever he went, he's surely going to plan to attack again," Baron sighed. He then turned to Haru, pressing a hand to her face, "Are you alright?" She smiled, tears still in her eyes, "Yes, I was...I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged him startling him, but after that he smiled patting her head.

Muta looked at Jun, "Come on. we need to get you cleaned up." She smiled hugging his arm looking relaxed, "I'm so glad you're okay." His whole body went red, and his tail began to twitch, as he stuttered leading her down the hall. Barron and Haru followed smiling at the two.

/THAT NIGHT/

Lune smiled at his cousin and Muta. He raised a glass, "To Muta, Bravest cat of us all." The twins cheered, "Yay uncle Muta!" Toto scoffed, "Fattest cat too!" Haru laughed, "Oh Toto, don't fake it! You were so worried about him!" Toto mumbled something but, stayed silent. With his good arm, Muta punched Toto's wing, "Aw thanks for caring bird brain!" Toto snapped at him with his beak, the two starting another heated battle.

Jun giggled and smiled at Muta, "I'm glad you're feeling better." He again began to ramble and stutter, and finally sighed, and bowed his head, muttering, "Thank you Jun." Lune placed his hand on Yuki', raising a glass, "To friends, and the hopefully quick capture of Kyru." They all raised their glasses taking a sip of their drink. They talked late into the night, talking well after they tucked the children into bed. Around midnight, Yuki excused herself to check on the twins.

There was a pleasant conversation, until Yuki's scream pierced through the air. "YUKI!" Lune cried standing up, his chair banging to the floor. "YUKI I'M COMING!" On all fours he dashed off, the others quickly behind him. Lune entered the Twins room, finding it ransacked, and Yuki collapsed on the floor sobbing. He went to her side, and she pointed at a note. He read it, his eyes narrowed, and then he pulled Yuki to him, holding his sobbing wife.

Barron picked it up, reading it softly, "Barron, bring Haru to me dead, or the children will die. I will be at your home, enjoying some tea."

1234

ooo...now what? 


	6. Haru's Sacrifice

ok I'm sure you're ready to know what happened to the kittens, poor lil' things, so here is the next chapter oh and to answer a question, I guess you could say this is a sequel to the movie, though I never attended it to be.

1234

Haru had escorted Yuki to bed, and told Lune she would stay with her until she fell asleep. Lune, Baron, Jun, Toto, and Muta however sat around in the ding room in silence unsure of what to do with what had just been so cruelly handed them. Baron was watching the King, his eyes focused on what Lune was holding. Lune was holding his daughter's favorite doll, which was actually a doll of Muta. Muta had gotten several ego boosts from the twins.

Muta looked more tense, and vicious than ever. He loved those kittens, and was proud to be their favorite uncle.

"What do we do?" Jun finally asked looking around the room. Lune shook his head, "I don't know, we can't surrender Haru to him..." Toto looked nervously around the room, "Maybe we could pretend we're going to and then jump him!" Muta shook his head, "That's too dangerous! We want the twins back...but we can't ask Haru to risk herself," Muta looked over at Lune, "can we?" Lune looked up, and sighed, "No we can't, I won't do that to Haru, or you Baron." Baron looked at his friend, and then sighed, "Maybe if I offer him myself..."

At once voices flew up, but Baron rose slamming his hands on the table, "Listen...I've lived longer than those children, and there is one of me, but two of them. Two lives are more important than one. Those kids haven't even begun their lives, I-" Whatever Baron was going to say was cut off by Muta. Muta had rose, and punched Baron in the face, busting the orange cat's lip.

"Muta, what do you thing you are doing!" Toto cried flapping his wings. Muta growled, his paw on his injured arm, "Shut up Bird brain!" Muta glared at Baron who was being helped up by Lune. "Listen Baron, we've been friends for a long time, and I've always thought you were pretty smart, but don't you start talking, and acting dumb. No life, is better than the other, and what about Haru? Did you think of that! Haru loves you! Have you even stopped to think about how she'll take this plan of yours! SHE LOVES YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DO THIS DAMX PLAN!"

Jun went to Muta's side, placing her paw on his back, "Easy Muta, easy my darling." Muta calmed at her touch, and his cheeks turned red. Baron looked at Muta and the others, "I'm...sorry...I hadn't thought of that." Muta sighed, going back to his seat, "Yeah well don't talk crazy like that again, or I'll have to really hit you." Baron smiled, but didn't sit down. He sighed, and asked, "Then what do we do?"

Haru was pressed up against the door listening to their conversation. Deciding she had heard enough she walked away to her room. She paused at Yuki's door, and looked in at the white cat. She was sleeping but, a look of misery had crossed her face as she slept. Haru bowed her head, and went to her room.

"I've ruined everything," Haru whispered covering her eyes, tears wetting her fur.

"That you do."

Haru's head went up, and she covered her mouth, staring at her window. Kyru stood on her window frame, the twins in the corner, clutching to each other crying. Kyru jumped from the window and strode over to her. "Haru...you want to save the children?" Haru was trembling as she stared at him, but slowly nodded her head. Kyru took her by her arm, and as he leered at her, she burst out crying and asked, "How come you want to kill me? Why are you doing all of this?"

Kyru grabbed her arm, and looked at her cruelly, "You're such a silly little twat! I want revenge!" Haru looked at him, and placed a hand gently on his face. "It's not his fault that you went through hell," Haru whispered. She swallowed and forced a smile, "Please Kyru, stop...we can help you now if you le-" Kyru growled at her, and scratched her on the face, knocking her down. Haru looked at him, and held her bleeding cheek.

"Just shut up you stupid girl," Kyru hissed and held out his hand. Haru took his hand, and he pulled her to him roughly. At the moment the children ran out screaming, and Haru found herself pressed tightly to Kyru. Kyru jumped on the window frame, and Haru had one last look at her room as Kyru jumped out of the window and into the darkness.

She cried to herself as she thought, 'I didn't even get to say Good-bye.'

1234

sorry it's so short but i want the next part to be long cuz it's the last chapter. See ya then. 


	7. End

okay last chapter, sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy with all sorts of crap...ah I get to write, yay!

1234

The twins ran half crying all the way into their mother's room, and by pulling at her paws, woke the mother. She let out a cry of happiness and embraced the children. But Rin and jin new better then to let their mothers hugs stop what they had to tell her.

"Haru's gone! He took Haru!" Jin cried pulling at his mother for her to rise.

"Mamma! Hurry! The bad Cat took Haru!" Rin half sobbed tugging her mother's arm.

Yuki's eyes widened and taking both her children by the paw, she ran with them towards the dining room. When she burst through the doors, all turned to her. At the sight of the kittens, smiles quickly spread on everyone's faces, but Baron. Lune ran to his children, but Baron, feeling sick ran down the hall. Toto followed him, squawking for him to slow down. "Lune," Yuki cried grabbing her husband's shoulders, "Haru is gone!"

"WHAT?" Muta cried rising, knocking over his chair his fur bristling.

Jun rose with him, and touched his injured arm gently, "Muta you have to be careful!" Muta however payed her no mind, and rushed past her, entering the room just in time to see Toto and Baron fly off. He ran to the window, and was shocked at what he saw. He now knew how Kyru could get in the castle and leave so quickly. He was on top of a sparrow, and sure enough was holding Haru in a fierce embrace.

Jun joined him, and gasped, "Oh my God!" Muta growling, and never looking angry turned to leave but Jun caught his tail, "MUTA! You're injured! Don't go out there, leave this to me, I am Haru's body guard!" Muta turned to her, and placed his paw on her face, and sternly told her, "She is an annoying, stupid little nitwit, who can't keep her nose out of other people's business, but she is my dear friend. I will not stand by as she is carried off to die for something she had nothing to do with!" Muta suddenly bent over, and kissed Jun very quickly on the lips, shocking the cat. He looked into her mix-matched eyes, and then winked.

"Sorry Jun, but I'm not one to sit by and let these things happen to my friends."

He took off, and after the initial shock, gave chase, following him outside.

Meanwhile, in the air, Baron directed Toto in the air, crying out Haru's name. Haru was starring at him, the rushing wind blowing her tears off her face. "Baron! Baron! I-" Kyru slapped her hard across the face, scratching the other side, and he glared at her, "Shut up you stupid girl!" She stared at him, tears pouring out her eyes faster. "Kyru...please stop this." She grabbed his arms, and he looked at her in shock. She hugged him, "Please Kyru, you don't have to do this to him!" Kyru tired to pry her off, all the while huffing, "You brat! Do you not realize I'm going to kill you!"

"Of course I know your going to kill me, but I don't want you to burst Baron! If you're going to kill me, don't let him see! Please stop hurting him like this!" She sobbed on his chest, and Kyru stared at her in awe. He had honestly expected her to beg for her life, not for Baron's peace of mind.

"Kyru, should I fight that pesky bird?" The sparrow asked glancing back at his master. Kyru shook his head, "No Ferdy, just continue onward," Kyru looked at the sobbing girl in his arms, with what could almost be called a soft expression, and surprised himself by wrapping an arm around her. She did not pull away but gripped his shirt harder, continuing to beg him not to do this to Baron.

Baron pressed Toto to go faster as he began to fall behind. "I'm tired, that bird is fast!" Toto explained between exhausted gasps. Toto felt something wet drip on his neck, and glancing back, he was shocked to see that The Baron was crying. Toto turned away, and sharply whispered, "But I can continue going!"

On the ground Yuki held her children, as Lune held her. He looked up at the sky, and cried with frustration, "DamX that Kyru!" Muta and Jun looked up at the sky as well, knowing that all the could do was watch...right? A loud boom filled the air, and cannons launched, balls of fire launching high in the air. King Lune turned to his guards, "WHAT DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING!" He shouted, "HARU IS ON THAT SPARROW! CEASE FIRE!"

"TOTO!" Muta suddenly cried, compelling the others to look up in the sky. Toto's chest had been brushed by one of the fiery balls, and now he was spiraling downwards, smoke coming off his chest. Baron held on tightly to his friend trying to get him to fly. "Toto! Toto, are you alright! Hold on Toto!" Toto looked at Baron weakly, "Baron," He whispered, "I'm not going to make it..." Baron looked at him, eyes wide, and then to the sparrow that was flying off. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and realized it was not his own pain, but Haru's. He could hear her faint cried, and feel her sorrow, as if it was his own.

At the last moment, Toto flapped his wings weakly managing to hover a bit, but despite that they still crashed to the ground. The crash however was not as bad as it would have been, but none the less it was still a nasty jolt to the injured bird and Baron. Baron knowing that if his friend landed on his chest the faithful bird might die, and so with a sharp turn forced Toto to land on his back. All was quiet, and neither Baron, nor Toto heard their friends. Muta dropped down by the bird, and stared at him with wide eyes, "No...no! Come on you bird brain! Please, wake up, come on..." Toto did not respond, but at least her was breathing, and there was little blood.

Lune went to Baron, and stared at the scratched up cat. His eyes were closed, and he would have looked asleep, if it wasn't for the weird position he lay in, the cuts, and the steady trickle of blood from his head. Lune took him in his arms, and then looked up, as the Sparrow vanished into the forest outside the village near his castle.

1234

Haru slumped limply against Kyru's chest, staring at where Toto and Baron had crashed. She was too high up to see how hard they crashed, or how they were but she knew they were hurt. With dead watery eyes she looked up at Kyru, who was looking at where Toto crashed, "The fools shot down the wrong bird," he whispered, and then sensing Haru's eyes on him, he looked down at her. He stared at her a moment, before turning away from her, and waiting for Ferdy to land. When they did, he pushed Haru off his lap, and not bothering to resist she fell off the bird onto the grass below.

He looked down at her, and shook his head. Jumping off he roughly grabbed her by her arm. She did not stand, and he sighed annoyed. "Ferdy," he snapped, "Go on, I got what I wanted." Ferdy nodded looking at Haru for a moment, before turning and taking off in the air. He looked down at her, and tugged at her arm, "Get up," he ordered. She did not move. He shook her hard, "Get up!" he said again. She looked up at him with blank eyes, but did not rise. Growling he yanked her up, and slammed her into a tree. Pinning her to it, he glared at her angrily. Her head was hung low, and her head dropped, She was now no longer looking at him.

Quietly he looked at her, and observed her body. She was very attractive now that he thought about it. He pulled away from her letting her slide down the tree into a sitting position. She pulled her legs to herself, and began to sob. Kyru looked down at her, and sighed, "Well since he's dead, I guess I won't have to kill you," he looked at the huddled form and added, "but I won't be releasing you either! You'll stay with me."

She began to shake and she sobbed a bit louder. He sighed and pulled off a cape he'd worn, he'd planned on wrapping her body up in it when he killed her, and then giving her body to Baron. He sighed placing it on her, and then went a bit away from her, to start a fire. She looked up at him half surprised. Rubbing at her eyes, she turned away from him, and wrapping the cloak around her to keep herself warm, she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

Kyru glanced at her after he pulled out some dried meat and fruit and sighed. He picked up a small rock, and chucked it at her. She yelped as she woke, and looked over at him, fear in her eyes. He sighed holding out food, "Come and eat." She looked at him uneasily, and cowered when he rose sharply, growling, "That was not an offer, it was an order!" Holding the cape close to her body, she slunk forward and took what was offered to her. She ate with tears in her eyes, and flinched as he played with his cane. He snapped his thin sword, in and out of his cane, his mind off somewhere. When she finished up her meal che glanced at the distracted cat. She dropped the cape, and snuck off, but only managed to get a foot away, when he pounced.

She screamed as he turned her over, pinning her on her back. He looked down at her, watching the tears drip down her cheeks, and let her cry, and waited for her to tire and stop thrashing. When she finally did he waited for her too look, at him but she refused to. He again noticed she was a beautiful cat, and remembered the warmth he felt when she touched him. He knew she was in no position to fight back if he wanted...

Leaning down carefully he placed his lips to hers, and muffled her cry as he kissed her. When her mouth opened he took advantage of this and snuck his tongue in her mouth. He felt her wet tears on her face, and when he pulled away she was sobbing loudly. He glared at her, ripped up his cape, tying her wrist and ankles together. She curled up in a bowel never feeling so dirty, she'd been kissed...been kissed by someone other than Baron.

Kyru may have been cold, and felt hate towards all, but he was not so cruel to make her giver herself to him. If she did, it would be freely. He smirked, in time, she would love him. In time she would be his.

1234

Baron woke, and cried out as he tried to rise. Warm arms wrapped around him, and he looked into Yuki's kind face. "Toto," he whispered, and Yuki smiled, lowering him down. "He's hurt but he'll recover." Baron groaned touching the bandages on his head, "What about Haru...?" Yuki turned away from him, "We're looking for her. Lune, Jun, Muta, everyone that's able is searching." She rose and smiled, "You've been out for an hour, rest, we'll find her." Baron closed his eyes, and asked, "Yes but will you find her alive?" Yuki looked at him, her cheeks turning red, and tears feeling her eyes. Baron had tears streaming steadily down her face, and she covered her mouth, clearing her throat. "You must be thirsty...I-I'll go get you a drink." When she was gone, he rose, pain shooting through his body. He glanced at the mantle seeing a sword hanging there.

Going to it, he took it, and left the room. "They will never find her," he whispered, "Only I will be able to find her." Leaving the castle was easy enough, but walking towards the forest was hard work. He was positive he had broken ribs, but ignored the pain. Pain was nothing. Haru was out there somewhere, alone with Kyru. He was not going to let her be kept by him. If she was dead, he had no problems with fighting to the death with Kyru. And if he lived, by some miracle, he would have no problems with taking his own life.

It took an hour for him to get in the forest and start searching, but he was determined. Another hour ticked by, and he was sure dawn would be approaching. He felt hope slowly leak out of his body, as if he had an open wound. But then, soft sobs caught his attention, and going towards it he found Haru and Kyru. Hiding behind a tree he saw Kyru sitting by a dying fire. He was looking over at Haru in annoyance as she sobbed. She was bound, and curled up in a ball. Baron sighed, "It's not as if I raped you," Kyru sighed. Baron felt his blood boil, and then glanced over at Haru. "You-You kissed me...I...I'll never be able to fo-forgive myself!" She sobbed.

Growling Kyru rose, and glared at her, "Forgive your self, it's not like you kissed back. Besides your loved one is dead. Get over it, he was a waste of time and space." He approached her, and kicked her in the side, "Focus on something else, like how you'll have someone new to love." He reached down for her, and that was all Baron could take. He rushed forward, and plunged his sword into Kyru's body, and forced him to a tree, The blade stuck through the wood, and Baron back away, collapsing in exhaustion. Kyru was trembling, and a short laugh came out his throat. "Well done Baron...well done."

Before their very eyes, Kyru turned into a figurine, and shattered into many pieces. "Baron!" Haru whispered, her tears blurring her vision. Baron crawled over to her, hastily untying her. She wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed his name. "Haru," he whispered, holding her to him as tight as he could. "Haru I love you so...so much." She pulled away, and kissed his bandages gently, putting her paws on his face. She kissed his eyes, his nose, and finally his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and eagerly kissed her back, both pulling away when they needed air. She kissed him a last time, before resting her head under his chin, and falling quickly into a peaceful slumber.

/ONE MONTH LATER/

"I now pronounce you, finally, Cat, and wife!" The old cat priest said, and pushed up his glasses as Haru and Baron kissed. There were cheers from everyone, and Muta smile proudly at his friend. His arm was okay now, and holding that arm, was his fiancé Jun. Baron smiled at their friends, and Haru picked up Rin who was laughing. "Oh Haru," Yuki sighed happily, "I'm so happy for you!" Haru smiled and set the child down and hugged her husband. Toto was fully restored, and playfully nudged Muta. "Now that your going to marry Jun soon, this is going to make you king of her kingdom." Toto laughed when his whole body went red. Jun smiled up at Muta lovingly, and blushed, when the others pat them on the back.

"Oh we should have had a double wedding!" Haru sighed, but Jun and Muta both shook their heads. "Nah," Muta sighed, "We want to wait a little." Lune suddenly pat Baron's shoulder, "Well, you two better be off. It's time for you honey moon!" Baron smiled looking down at his wife, and kissed her brow. "Finally," He sighed, "Finally everything worked out."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Muta huffed, "I'm just waiting for another nutter to come through that door and want revenge on Haru!" Laughter filled the end, and it looked as if much happier times, finally had decided to come their way.

end

yay! its over!  
I didn't realize how much I liked this until I finished it! 


End file.
